Cuando pierdes tu Alas
by brendaneko
Summary: Cuando pierdes a alguien que amas, pierdes una parte de ti y solo nos queda recuperarnos y seguir adelante...pero podre seguir sin ti?. Basado en Un Angel en el Futbol
1. Chapter 1

Hola…..hola, rato sin subir algo de CT, antes que nada este fic no es mío totalmente…antes que nada es dedicado a Hyuga…antes que nada ( exageras no??).

Jeje, esta es una historia paralela a "El ángel del Futbol", escrita por mis amigas Sasami y YumeHyuga…con adaptaciones y revisión mía…asi que espero la disfruten.

------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

El eco de sus pasos resonaba perturbador por el elegante pasillo del hospital… cielos!!! No tenía mucho de haber salido de uno y ahí estaba de nuevo en otro pero en calidad de visitante.

.- Esta es la habitación.-

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y dudo unos instantes…en verdad le habría mandado hablar a ella…en verdad a ella??.

La puerta no esperó a ser tocada y se abrió mostrando el amable rostro de la Sra. Hyuga.

.- Has venido querida.- sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.- en verdad llegue a pensar que no vendrías luego de todo lo que te ha pasado….-

La abrazó y la dejó pasar al gran recibidor de la lujosa habitación, más parecía un hotel que un hospital.

.- Se ve que Kojiro no ha escatimado en gastos….- se avergonzó al decir eso…que torpe se sentía.- Lo siento tía Kanako yo no quise….-

.- Lo se… en verdad a mi también se me hace excesivo…pero en realidad..- la tía guardo un triste silencio y supuso que las cosas en verdad estaban mal.

.- Bueno, pero viniste y eso es lo que importa. Por favor pasa, ella te esta esperando.-

La tomó de la mano y la llevo a la habitación principal la cual parecía más acorde a un hospital pero no le restaba elegancia.

Entró sola y la luz del sol jugueteó traviesa en su largo cabello castaño, mientras su calor le traspasaba energías.

.- Tan hermosa como siempre.- dijo una voz desde la gran cama.

.- Hola Maki…gracias por el cumplido.-

.- No es un cumplido… es la maldita verdad… hola Ángel Daniella…gracias por venir.-

--------------------------------------------------------

Aunque solo fueron segundos, para Dany parecían un largo y tortuoso momento en el que se sentó frente a la convaleciente y a pesar de todo, hermosa señora Hyuga quien la miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa divertida y siniestra.

.- Te preguntarás.- Maki se recargó en los mullidos cojines de su amplia cama.- por que precisamente a ti te llamé…si en realidad no somos grandes amigas.-

.- Te considero mi amiga Maki, no dudes eso.- Dany no mentía, la consideraba su amiga a pesar de todos los roces…la apreciaba grandemente al ser la esposa de su mejor amigo… Kojiro Hyuga.

.- Yo lo sé… siempre lo he sabido, aunque haya tratado de odiarte todos estos años… realmente yo te aprecio…te admiro mucho.-

Dany no sabia que contestarle…Maki siempre le mantenía una fría distancia aun cuando salían y platicaban… aun cuando habían cocinado tantas veces juntas…pero desde que se había convertido en madre ella había cambiado mucho, ella había visto al pequeño varias veces, sobre todo en sus 3 cumpleaños, pero al parecer a Maki no le gustaba que el niño se acercara a ella… para su disgusto Kojiro aun lo hacia.

Maki aspiró hondo y la miró fijamente.

.- Necesito…no…te pido un favor muy grande… quiero pedirte una promesa.

.- Una promesa??.-

.- Se la tutora de mi hijo…

Dany solo se le quedó mirando sin comprender.

.- Por favor, se la tutora y madre de mi hijo Kenjiro.-

.- Maki… que dices??!!!.-

.- Estoy muriendo Dany…dicen que estoy estable… pero yo se que no duraré mucho… no pasaré de unos días.-

.- Y si así fuera…tu tienes familia…tienes a Kojiro… a la familia Hyuga.-

.- Nooooo!!!!!!.- esta comenzó a sollozar y Dany se sentó junto a ella.

.- Que te pasa Maki??.-

.- Estoy muriendo, en verdad estoy muriendo…- limpió sus lagrimas y la miró de frente.- acabo de perder un bebé de pocos meses de embarazo y este bebé no era de Kojiro…-

Dany la miró impactada ante su serenidad pero calló aun escuchándola.

.- Al parecer tenia una anemia que degeneró y al perder este bebé no he dejado de sangrar, tengo una hemorragia interna que me esta arrastrando…no soy tonta y más que la culpable de todo esto soy yo misma.-

.- Maki...- Dany comenzaba a comprender, la vida de Maki se escapaba entre sus manos.

.- Desde un principio supe que Hyuga no me quería como te ha querido a ti…luego de que Wakabayashi anunció su compromiso contigo… yo estuve con él….estaba totalmente borracho y acabamos en la cama… luego supe que estaba embarazada y nos casamos antes que ustedes.- miró a Dany con una sonrisa torcida.- mi madre estaba encantada… embarazada de un gran jugador profesional que ya era millonario en Japón…que suerte para ella.-

Ella recordaba bien eso…Genzo dio ese anuncio cuando nacieron los gemelos de Tsubasa, Kojiro estaba presente y luego desapareció después de darle sus más sinceros deseos. Jamás imaginó que se hubiera emborrachado junto con Maki… recordaba perfectamente lo que Andrea había dicho después de eso.

Flashback 

.- No puede ser!!!!.- Andrea casi se cae del sillón leyendo el periódico.

.- No exageres Andrea, que tienes'?.- Dany se divertía con la exagerada de su amiga.

.- Exagerar???!!!!!!!! YO!!! Lee esto y di que exagero…- le tendió el periódico cuya portada era una gran foto de Kojiro Hyuga.

.- "El Tigre Japonés se casa"… el jugador y soltero mas codiciado en Japón se casa en las próximas semanas con una encantadora señorita de Okinawa… la hemos reconocido como una gran Fan suya y miembro de la selección nacional de Soft Ball… la señorita Maki Akamine….-

Andrea le quito el periódico y la miro inquisidora.

.- Te apuesto a que hay niño en camino.. que casualidad que recién te comprometes y esa pronto será la Sra Hyuga….que novedad…-

.- Andrea!!!!.-

Dany miraba molesta a su amiga que palideció al verla así.

.- Dany…-

.- No los juzguemos… si han metido las cuatro es propio que Hyuga le responda…-

.- Anda… desde cuando le dices por el apellido…-

.- Kojiro ya es lo suficiente mayor para ser responsable de sus actos.-

Le dio la espalda a Andrea, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al pensar que Kojiro había tropezado y precipitado así su vida.

.- Y no juzgues a Maki, quien siempre ha amado a Kojiro… si los dos se han encontrado pues…-

.- Pues, anda Daniella dime, prefieres que tu mejor amigo se amarre con alguien que no ama, solo por un niño que a lo mejor ni es de él…-

.- Lo dudo, Maki no es de esas como dices, y si fuera así no nos concierne.-

Se acercó al teléfono y marcó con decisión.

.- Hola Tía Kanako, en que te puedo ayudar para la boda…

Fin Flashback 

.- Este bebé que he perdido…era de Takeshi Sawada..-

Dany quedó helada…. Takeshi era como su hermano…era como el hermano menor de Hyuga…como diablos…

.- Yo me aproveché de él…una vez llegó a la casa después de haberme peleado con Kojiro…me le lancé a sus brazos y el pobre se dejó seducir…-

Dany miraba temblando a la que antes había dicho que estaba moribunda, como pudo haber hecho tal cosa por despecho, pero una vocecita le dijo que tal vez ella también lo hubiera hecho o tal vez hizo algo parecido.

.- Como lo supo Kojiro??.- se asustó al apenas reconocer su propia voz.

Maki esbozó una suave y triste sonrisa.

.- Yo misma se lo dije… después que encontró una prenda de Takeshi que dejó olvidada… la única vez y quedé embarazada….pero me ha costado mas caro de lo que creí… ahora duda de que Kenjiro sea de él.-

Dany ahora comprendía su desesperación… dejaba un niño del cual renegaba su padre y su familia vería con duda.

.- Las cosas no han salido bien…Kojiro en el Juventus… nunca ha querido que vivamos allá en Italia… olía divorcio por todos lados… mi madre me atormentaba con que me arrepentiría de perderlo y ahora esto… supongo que me lo merezco…pero Kenji…no debe estar solo….-

Su voz se quebró, se veía tan desesperada…tan sola.

.- Esta bien Maki…me encargaré de Kenjiro, háblame para firmar…-

Esta tocó un timbre y una mujer alta y hermosa, enfundada en un traje que le hizo recordar a la apoderada de Kojiro, esta traía un maletín que colocó en la mesita cercana a ellas, las saludó respetuosamente y sacó varios papeles tendiéndoselos a Dany y explicándole en que consistía…ella se haría cargo de Kenjiro hasta que terminará la universidad si así lo deseaba, el niño tenia todo eso cubierto, desde pensiones hasta fideicomiso, también la cubría a ella…solo necesitaba aceptarlo.

Dany sostenía los papeles y los releía una y otra vez, el niño no perdería el apellido Hyuga, si lo deseaba podría agregarle uno de sus apellidos, nadie se lo arrebataría… sobre todo Hyuga.

Su mente era un caos cuando una vocecita la sacó de su letargo.

.- Mami… estas despierta.-

Dany alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada apasionada de Hyuga… momento Hyuga no tenia el cabello castaño.

Una versión pequeña de Kojiro Hyuga corrió por la habitación y se lanzó al regazo de su madre.

.- Despertaste…mami.. tas despierta.-

El corazón de Dany dio un vuelco…Kojiro Hyuga era el más grande imbecil si se atrevía a decir que ese hermoso niño no era suyo…salvo por el color de sus cabellos era idéntico a él…sobre todo tenia su poderosa mirada.

Tal vez su mirada enternecida hizo que el niño se diera cuenta de su presencia y bajando de la cama se acercara a ella….mirándola inquisidoramente para luego tenderle una brillante sonrisa.

.- Eres muy bonita…como una Ángel…-

.- Como un Angel, Kenji… se dice como un Angel.- dijo Maki tiernamente.- acaso no la recuerdas??.-

Dany sonrió, había tan pocas veces al pequeño de 3 años que dudaba siquiera recordara un poco de su nombre.

.- Es el Ángel de Papá.-

Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Maki esbozaba esa sonrisa suya de triunfo.

.- Que te parecería que ella fuera tu Mamá…Kenjiro??.-

El pequeño sonrió divertido viendo a Dany de cerca y abrazándose a sus piernas.

.- Es grande y bonita…gusta… tengo 2 mamás.-

Luego de que el niño jugará un rato con ella, y Dany firmará papeles se aventuró a preguntarle a Maki quien le había dicho al niño acerca de ella.

.- Por que me dijo eso??.-

.- Que cosa?? Ah….. que eres un Ángel?? Eso se lo enseñó Kojiro.-

Dany sintió enrojecerse mientras Maki reía divertida y maliciosa.

.- Échale la culpa a una foto tuya en la casa familiar… si mal no recuerdo hay varias, pero por Kenji creo que es por una que Kojiro tiene en su antigua habitación y como ahí te dicen Ángel pues….-

Dany no sabia que decir… más bien su cerebro aun no captaba bien… tantas cosas revoloteaban en sus pensamientos… Genzo…Kojiro…Kenjiro y probablemente… sintió un nudo en su estomago.

.- El lo sabia…él lo supo…??-

Maki lanzo esa afirmación y Dany la miró sorprendida.

.- No te asustes…aunque ya me lo confirmaste…cuanto tienes??.-

.- No creo llegar al mes… acababa de atrasarme cuando pasó todo…-

.- Pues de eso hace 2 semanas y te has levantado…eres más fuerte de lo que todos pensábamos… te admiro….a pesar de mi capricho… ahora tendrás 2 hijos en un año…-

.- Y si son 3??.- Dany se tocó su vientre.

.- No he querido checarme de nada por miedo a que solo sea un atraso… pero cuando se lo dije a Genzo el me sonrió y me dijo… "ya verás que son gemelos… igual que Tsubasa y Sanae".-

Maki pudo ver la enorme tristeza en el rostro de la que siempre fue su mayor enemiga…su mejor amiga, quien sufría la perdida de su verdadero gran amor… por eso ella era la indicada para darle amor a su hijo.

.- Es verdad que solo no despertó??.- preguntó sin querer al ver las lagrimas brotar en ese hermoso rostro.- Kojiro me lo dijo… no he leído nada de esa basura.-

.- Si…solo no despertó…murió mientras dormía… sonriendo a un lado mío…sonriendo después de que le dije que seria Padre… Genzo Wakabayashi solo no despertó.-

------------------------------------------------

Antes que nada ( de nuevo??) no me mates Lily de Wakabayashi!!!!! ( se hinca esperando el golpe)… al parecer Genzo murió en plena juventud y nuestro Angel se ha quedado sola o eso es lo que cree ya que alguien llegará a su vida..o seran varios más…Hyuga saldrá a escena claro que yes…y la vida ya no será la misma…later!!!!!!


	2. Tristeza

--------------------------------------------

Hullo, que les pareció el comienzo, esta triste historia es escrita por mis amigas Sasami y YumeHyuga quienes estuvieron apunto de morir en la hoguera (por sacrílegas!!!!!) si, se pasaron mataron a Genzo TT…

Sasami: Es que si Hyuga iba a entrar en escena..

YumeHyuga.- Cierto Kojiro no podía con tal competencia…

Brendaneko: Cierto…cierto…pero matarlo!!!!!!! Yo aun no lo concibo…nooooo!!!!!!!

Goji: (Ya ven lo que provocan, me la van a traumar mas que con su anterior fic)

Brendaneko: Y lo que es peor, me ponen los nombres japoneses Oo y tienen peor ortografía que yo…Sasami tengo que traducir tus jeroglíficos…

Sasami: Pero te encanta ¬¬…

Weno ya que se presentaron este par ( de brujas jejeje) Dany ha perdido a Genzo, y tras levantarse le llega un nuevo camino… ser la madre adoptiva del hijo de Kojiro Hyuga y Maki Akamine…podrá Dany sobrevivir al dolor de estar sin Genzo y ser una madre para Kenjiro y tal vez ser madre de un hijo de Genzo…continuamos.

------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

Como había dado ahí??

No tenia idea y menos como había comprado un ramo de rosas blancas…ella no había ido al entierro y dio sin problemas con la tumba… se dejó caer totalmente en la banca de piedra que estaba frente a la tumba familiar de los Wakabayashi…y miraba atónita y con los ojos húmedos el Ángel que adornaba la lapida cubierta por un sinfín de flores, camisetas con el número 1, fotos, pancartas, banderas de Japón, de la selección, del Hamburgo y del Bayern… ultimo equipo de Genzo…se había unido a su amigo Schneider y habían sido uno de los mejores de Europa.

.- Querido Genzo…estas en un hermoso jardín….-

Se lo había prometido a si misma en esas 2 semanas…y todo se fue al caño…las lagrimas solo fluían mientras abrazaba su ramo… no quería arruinar el hermoso arreglo que fans, amigos y familia habían hecho en ese hermoso jardín para su marido…su amado esposo Genzo.

El viento frío hacia suaves ondas en su cabello…la primavera había empezado y aun estaba helado…el cerezo bajo el cual estaba sentada parecía llorar junto a ella con sus hermosos pétalos…alzó la mirada hacia el sosteniendo sus pétalos en una mano.

.- Recuerdo… recuerdo tantas cosas…

Flashback 

.- Yo quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho, que te quiero más de lo que me pude haber imaginado que querría a alguien, y solo deseo que seas muy feliz y que no me olvides...- un Genzo de 13 años la abrazaba impidiéndole escapar en una fría mañana de primavera parecida a esa, amarrándole en el cabello un listón rosa.- pero recuerda esto... "siempre te amare, Angel".-

You are always gonna be my love

Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

Un par de adolescentes de 15 años se besaban tiernamente mientras curaban las heridas de un portero voluntarioso deseoso de ganar el campeonato mundial Jr…..

Tantas promesas…tantos problemas superados…celos…amor…entrega…sacrificio…

Un par de almas abrazándose bajo la lluvia….un amor que jamás se olvidó…un amor que llegó a ser un feliz matrimonio y duró 3 felices años……

Fin Flashback 

.- Y al final te fuiste… dejándome sola…-

.- "No estas sola…"-

Dany miró a través de sus húmedos ojos una poderosa figura inclinarse ante ella.

.- Genzo…- susurro levemente.

.- Dany.. estas bien?? Que haces aquí..como llegaste sola??.-

Kojiro Hyuga la miraba sumamente preocupado y otra persona lo acompañaba.

.- Ángel… pequeña como saliste sola??.-

Dany se paró de un salto dejando caer el ramo…Kojiro estaba frente a ella junto con un rubio conocido.

.- Kojiro…Carl!!!!!.-

Se lanzó a los brazos de ambos jóvenes mientras no dejaba de llorar y sentía que sus fuerzas se menguaban.

.- Como diablos llegaste aquí…tu no viniste al entierro…eres una tonta!!!!!.- Hyuga estaba totalmente furioso y preocupado.

.- Yo también te quiero Hyuga.- dijo esta alejándose de ambos y mirando tiernamente a Carl Hans Schneider quien trataba de tragarse las lagrimas.

.- Y-yo lo siento Dany, no pude venir a acompañarte…Wakabayashi jamás me lo hubiera perdonado si no venia a verte…él muy imbecil no se checó a tiempo… si al menos se hubiera quedado a revisión al igual que yo después de ese golpe..él no…-

Dany abrazó a su querido Kaiser mientras lloraban juntos y Kojiro fingía quitarse una basura del ojo… todos sufrían la perdida del Portero #1 del Mundo.

Y mientras sentía los calidos brazos de Schneider Dany comenzó a sentir paz…no había terminado de desahogarse…necesitaba gritar su dolor…y la paz llegó para ella sumiéndose en una oscuridad reconfortante.

-------------------------------------------------

.- Me duele la cabeza.- pudo musitar somnolienta.

.- Por que no me sorprende??.- unos ojos oscuros la miraban entre furiosos y aliviados.- Cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste bien??.-

.- No tengo ni la menor idea Hyuga.- dijo esta tratándose de incorporar pero este se lo impidió.

.- Quieta niña….pareces una mocosa malcriada, si mal no recuerdo el doctor te prohibió salir sola, Tía Angie se pondrá furiosa.-

.- No me regañes Papa Hyuga.- dijo en un mohín mientras se daba cuenta que estaba reclinada en el copiloto de un elegante automóvil deportivo.

.- Estas muy delgada…no batallé para traerte aquí.- dijo este aun mirándola molesto.

Dany vio que estaban en el sendero cerca de la tumba y observó la triste figura de Schneider acercarse a ellos, con unos lentes negros que no podían ocultar su triste semblante.

.- Me encontré al rubio dando vueltas afuera de la casa de tu tía Maggie…-

.- Gracias por traerlo… de hecho vine a dar aquí… por que vine en varias ocasiones con Genzo… a la tumba de su madre…pero ese ángel…no recuerdo haberlo visto antes…-

.- El lo mandó hacer parecido a ti… yo lo acompañé.- Kojiro bajó la mirada recordando sin ver el asombro de Dany.- iba a ser tu sorpresa de cumpleaños…irónico…jamás pensé verlo donde esta ahora.-

Esta solo guardo silencio…Kojiro Hyuga se había convertido en amigo de Genzo Wakabayashi….

.- Pero volviendo a ti…que haces afuera…??.-

.- Fui a visitar a Maki al hospital…-

Le dejó caer la respuesta y vio el rostro de Hyuga ponerse de piedra.

.- No sabia que estaba embarazada y menos que se había puesto tan mal…-

.- Ella te llamó??.-

Dany no alcanzó a responder ya que Schneider había llegado junto a ellos.

.- No se ustedes pero muero de hambre…nos acompañas princesa??.-

Esta asintió levemente…y mientras Kojiro conducía de una forma excesivamente rápida… se preguntaba que pasaría cuando Hyuga se enterara de su acuerdo con Maki…pero había una probabilidad de que Maki en verdad no estuviera tan grave… o si??.

------------------------------------------------------------

.- De que hablaste con Maki??!!.-

Kojiro lanzó la pregunta de una forma casi violenta que inquietó a Dany.

.- Que yo recuerde no te considera su súper mejor amiga…-

.- Yo si la considero una amiga…es tu esposa de quien hablas recuerdas??.-

A Dany comenzó a dolerle la cabeza…hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por comer y darle gusto a Schneider, quien ahora roncaba en la antigua habitación de Tsubasa, ella y Kojiro se habían quedado en la sala… la casa estaba en silencio ya que no había nadie.

.- No me lo recuerdes, ese matrimonio esta de camino al diablo desde hace mucho y ella no lo acepta… sobre todo después de esto….demonios Dany…. este no es momento para hablar de mis problemas…- alzó la vista hacia ella y observó que ahora estaba serena y no tan pálida como hace unos momentos.

.- Habla Hyuga…no me moveré de aquí.-

Este se puso de pie mientras se masajeaba la cabeza como buscando que decir…soltó un enorme suspiro y se dejó caer en el sillón donde estaba antes.

.- Maki esperaba un hijo….un hijo que no era mío….discutimos arduamente…casi desee matarla por hacerme ver como un imbecil….me contuve y a los pocos días ella se puso mal…supongo que ya sabes que perdió al niño y ella esta delicada…los doctores la tienen en estricta vigilancia pero yo estoy seguro que me ocultan algo…-

.- Te ocultan información??.-

.- El ginecólogo de Maki es un conocido suyo… no me da una respuesta clara…ya lleva 5 días allí y nada…estoy comenzando a pensar lo peor y estoy aterrado de pensar ser el culpable.-

Dany observó la tristeza apoderarse de su orgulloso amigo… que trataba de hacer Maki al hacerlo sufrir así…en verdad se estaba muriendo y no había hablado con Kojiro???.

.- Te dijo ella que me engañó…con quien me engañó??.-

Dany no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

.- Veo que si…no ensuciaremos el nombre de esa persona…por que yo se que en verdad no es culpable.-

.- Kojiro…-

.- Con mil demonios!!!!!!!! Yo jamás la engañé….es cierto que no he sido el mejor de los maridos pero por Dios le di lo mejor que pude… no me podía exigir más… ella sabe muy bien que no la amo como ella cree…….ya no puedo creer que Kenjiro pueda ser mi hijo que seguridad me deja…..-

Kojiro Hyuga había sido herido en lo más profundo de su el llanto angustiante de Maki….había hecho dudar a ese hombre y seria difícil sacarlo de su error…aunque hiciera exámenes de paternidad….el daño había sido hecho…el orgullo del Tigre había sido destrozado.

Kojiro Hyuga se había dejado caer de rodillas frente a ella, escondía su rostro en su regazo mientras lloraba calladamente y ella junto a él.

----------------------------------------

Dany estaba entre la espada y la pared, su corazón no sabia a quien entender….Kojiro era su mejor amigo y comprendía su dolor…pero como mujer entendía el dolor de Maki….eran dos almas destrozadas a si mismas que estaban por destrozar una mas pequeña e inocente.

Suavemente tapó a Kojiro quien se había tranquilizado y dormía en el sillón, apagó la luz y se dirigió a su antigua habitación…su vieja cama la aguardaba calidamente…cobijando sus tristezas y sus sueños.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues las cosas están por ponerse un poco más triste ( sacaremos más Kleenex TT) nyos vemos en el proximo cap.


	3. Solano

-------------------------------------------------------

Flojeando normalmente…aquí estamos de new…Schneider y Hyuga están con Dany…Schneider no puede evitar la tristeza de la perdida de su amigo…Hyuga abre sus sentimientos escondidos…continuamos.

-----------------------------------------

_.- Quien eres???...-_

Una alta y atlética figura se perfilaba entre la niebla……..se acercó rápidamente a ella…….reconocería esa espalda hasta el fin del mundo……

_.- Genzo…. Genzo-kun….. Gen-chan……mi amor……-_

Cuando se acercó mas el se dio la vuelta y alzando la visera de su gorra le sonrió tiernamente.

_.- Hola mi Angel…mi precioso amor.-_

Extendió sus brazos y sin pensarlo ni un instante se lanzó a ellos, aspirando su varonil aroma…..sintiendo su calidez… probando la dulzura de sus labios mientras le susurraba ese amor eterno.

_.- Te amo Wakabayashi….-_

.- _Y yo a ti….pero debo irme amor mío…te esperaré_…-

.- _Genzo….no te vayas…-_

Su esposo comenzó a alejarse lentamente con una sonrisa.

_.- Mi amor no te vayas… no me dejes sola…-_

_.- Pero tu nunca estarás sola…aun así te esperare hasta que estemos juntos……-_

Su aroma se perdía…su esencia se alejaba de ella.

_.- Wakabayashi no me dejes…aguarda….. Wakabayashi_!!!!!!!!!!...

.- Aquí estoy….-

.- Wakabayashi-kun…??.-

Dany abrió los ojos somnolienta y se encontró con unos expresivos ojos obscuros que la miraban extrañado.

.- No entiendo… desde cuando tanta formalidad??.-

.- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

.- No grites hermana mayor!!!!!!.-

Dany casi ahorca a su hermano Daniel quien gritaba divertido encima de su cama… se parecía tanto a su primer hermano Daniel….era justo que se llamara así, pero tenia tanto a la vez de Genzo…su crespo cabello…su sonrisa retadora…sus profundos ojos.

.- Daniel?? Como diablos??.-

El niño de 6 años se sentó y la miró seriamente.

.- Yo solo vengo a despertarte y tu me gritas hermanita…-

Dany abrazaba fuertemente a ese pequeño niño que había entrado en su vida y la había unido más a Genzo al ser medio hermano de ambos ( el papa de Genzo se casó con la mama de Dany no se confundan eh?).

.- Veo que son las 5pm, dormí gran parte de la tarde…pero el que estés aquí no explica como llegaste solo…-

Otros dos pares de ojos la miraban divertidos y sonrientes.

.- Daniel te viniste tu solo con los gemelos?????.-

.- Te dijimos que se enojaría….- dijeron Daibu y Hayate de 4años, las copias de Tsubasa, al unísono.

.- Enanos traidores…pero no nos vinimos solos…-

.- Yo los acompañé hermanita…-

Un chico un poco mayor y casi copia de Tsubasa a los 9 años le sonreía en la puerta de la habitación.

.- Hola Daichi…menos mal, por poco ahorco a Daniel.-

.- Por que no llegaste antes Dai-chan, la loca de mi hermana casi me mata…-

.- Fue divertido…hermana Dany tenemos hambre.- dijo Daichi dejándose caer junto a ella.

Los otros niños la miraron con ojitos brillantes y tan solo suspiró.

.- Ok…despierten a Hyuga que esta en el sillón y en el cuarto de Tsubasa hay otro invitado…despiértenlo también.-

.- Hyuga-kun esta aquí!!!???.- exclamaron las 3 copias de Tsubasa mientras Daniel hacia una mueca de disgusto.

.- Que hace ese bobo aquí…se cree el mejor goleador de Japón.- ¬¬

Dany sonrió al ver ese gesto que le recordaba tanto a su primer hermano Daniel… si viviera estaba segura que viviría del pleito con Hyuga.

.- Eres un niño grosero…anda ve y despierta al chico que esta en el cuarto de Tsubasa.-

.- Bien hermana…ojala que no sea otro presumido.-

Salio corriendo del cuarto y mientras ella se ponía las sandalias escucho un grito excitado y sonrió.

.- KARL HANS SCHNEIDER!!!!!!!!!!!.-

------------------------------------------

Mientras se apresuraba en preparar la merienda escuchaba divertida como el trío Ohzora platicaba entusiasmado con Kojiro y su hermano hacia practicar su abollado japonés a Schneider aunque su español era mejor que el de su hermano.

Flashback

.- Que hace ese bobo aquí…se cree el mejor goleador de Japón.- ¬¬

Fin Flahback

Seria una coincidencia?? Daniel 2ª había nacido exactamente la ultima vez que soñó a su gemelo… quizás Daniel había regresado a su lado.

.- Creo que alucino .-

.- Eso si lo entiendo muy bien .-

.- Carl!!!.-

Schneider entraba sonriente a la cocina mientras la saludaba alegremente.

.- Habla en español…he estado practicando con Daniel y al parecer lo he dejado impresionado…

.- Por que tu español es mucho mejor que el suyo…recuerda que él es japonés puro… de hecho que bueno que hablas en español…quisiera comentarte algo… .-

Y le platicó en voz baja todo lo ocurrido con Maki, quien estaba en un hospital cercano…su promesa y lo que conllevaba todo aquello.

Schneider sacaba los platos en silencio mientras la escuchaba.

.- Se sincero… que piensas?? .-

.- Es algo difícil de explicar… pero para que tu hayas aceptado… tan mal se ve?? .-

.- Físicamente no mucho.. pero yo en realidad la vi desesperada….lo peor es que Kojiro no tiene ni la menor idea .-

.- Mmmmmm…muero de hambre…e imagino que los demás también…continuaremos nuestra conversación después.- le guiñó un ojo y llevó los platos hacia el comedor.

La habitación estaba dominada por un ejercito masculino…Kojiro y Schneider, los jóvenes ídolos de los pequeños a su alrededor…y sin querer se sintió sola…

.- Hola!!!!!!! Aquí huele delicioso!!!!!!!.-

Todos voltearon ver a la ruidosa aparición.

Una joven de larga cabellera obscura enfundada en un elegante traje pantalón y lentes obscuros dominaba el salón.

.- Andrea!!!!!!!!.-

Dany se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga (después de Patty), como le había hecho falta su confidente, su cómplice…casi su hermana…lloraba sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas solo se resbalaban…pero no era la única…su querida Andrea también lloraba.

----------------------------------------------

.- Y bien??.-

Dany miró distraidamente a Andrea que el sonreia dvertida.

.- Bien??.-

.- No te hagas Daniella…..explícame que rayos te sucede…aparte por lo que estas pasando a ti te pasa otra cosa…-

Dany suspiró y le explicó a su amiga lo que tambien habia hablado con Schneider y contrario aloque esperaba esta no hizo ningún aspaviento acostumbrado…más bien se puso pensativa.

.- No me asustes Andrea…-

.- Aunque no lo creas…comprendo un poco a MAki…independientemente de Kojiro…Kenji es su niño…tiene que asegurar su felicidad…serás una buena mamá…-

.- Crees que sea verdad entonces??.-

Andrea estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Kojiro entró velozmente a la cocina…estaba muy agitado.

.- Dany…Maki esta mal, me voy al hospital….te llamare cuanto antes.-

Este salió pasando por un lado de Schneider quien tenia una triste expresión.

.- Empiezo a creer que Maki sabia lo que hacia Dany.-

Andrea y Schneider solo la miraban en silencio mientras ella sentía la tristeza en el ambiente.

------------------------------------------

Andrea terminaba de lidiar con los gemelos y los había dejado bien dormidos junto a Daniel y Daichi que tenían mucho rato de estar roncando, cuando escuchó timbrar el teléfono…supo lo que venia…bajo las escaleras lo as tranquila que pudo mientras escuchaba la suave voz de Dany y luego la fuerte de Schneider…cuando llegó este tenia el teléfono y hablaba pausadamente mientras Dany estaba sentada en el sillón dando rienda al llanto.

.- No te preocupes Maki, yo me asegurare de que tu hijo sea muy feliz junto a Dany.- una suave brisa se sentía por la ventana mientras las flores de cerezo brillaban blancas al compas del viento.- descansa en paz.-


	4. Hermano

------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Inesperadamente Maki ha muerto el mismo día que habló con Dany, dejando a Kenjiro bajo su custodia…pero Hyuga aun ni enterado…continuamos.

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Si había dormido algo…siquiera lo recordaba…solo podía permanecer sentada en la sala de la tía Maggie… acaso Maki había presentido tan rápido su partida??... como estaría Kojiro??...Schneider se había ido con él al hospital…Tsubasa ya había llegado de España junto a Sanae y también se habían reunido con ellos…Andrea dormía a pierna suelta junto a los chicos.

.- Que hacer…?.-

El timbre la hizo volver a la realidad…el reloj marcaba las 6:30 am y lo mas silencioso que pudo se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

.- Tía Kanako!!!!.-

Tras la puerta se encontraba la mamá de Kojiro Hyuga y en sus brazos un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta aqua.

.- Pequeña.- los ojos de la señora estaban llorosos.- aquí te traigo a tu pequeño Kenjiro…-

Dany la hizo pasar y colocó a Kenjiro en un mullido sillón…observó que la señora llevaba 2 pequeñas maletas….no entendía.

.- Kojiro…-

.- Esta muy triste y sereno a la vez….estoy preocupada…todo fue tan repentino…pero hay que cumplir las promesas de los que se han ido…- la miro con una sonrisa triste.

.- Lo sabes tía??.-

Esta asintió y se dejó caer en otro sillón.

.- Maki lo menciono después de haber perdido al bebé…que ella no duraría mucho y que no habría mejor madre que tu…le dije que yo me haría cargo de Kenji que seria como mi hijo al ser mi nieto…se negó…-

Flashback

.- Lo siento señora Kanako…no quiero exponer a mi hijo al rechazo del cual ya lo hace sufrir Kojiro…se lo pediré a Dany…aun así usted tendrá todo el derecho de quererlo…pero si lo dejo con usted…ella podría dañarla a usted y a los chicos.-

.- Ella??.-

.- La persona que disfrutó más que nadie que yo fuera la Sra Hyuga…imagínese dejar a esa mujer mi mas grande tesoro…no…Dany lo cuidara bien…-

Fin Flashback

.- Yo pensé que solo era una suposición…que seria un veremos… pero ayer fuiste en la mañana a pesar de todo tu dolor… y lo aceptaste… aceptaste a mi nieto como a tu hijo…y Kojiro no a tenido más que aceptarlo.-

.- Pero Kojiro aun no sabe nada…-

.- Ella misma se lo dijo antes de morir…-

Flashback

Kojiro Hyuga llegó aventando las puertas…los médicos y enfermeras lo veían nerviosos y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su mujer…quien a pesar de tanto ruido de maquinas y monitores se veia demasiado tranquila.

Esta abrió los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

.- Te esperaba Kojiro Hyuga…solo te estaba esperando a ti…-

.- Maki…tienes que recuperarte…no puedes dejar a Kenji solo…no puedes…-

.- El no estará solo…tendrá una madre amorosa que lo cuidara por mi y por ti…te librare de esa carga…-

.- Que dices??!!!.-

Hyuga se puso de pie ante la que antes parecía moribunda y la miraba incrédulo.

.- Dany aceptó la custodia de Kenjiro…él ahora es de ella…legalmente ya no te pertenece…solo pagaras su existencia…si así lo deseas…pero…él ya no estará a tu lado…perdón Kojiro…perdona a Takeshi…perdóname a mi…pero deja ser feliz a mi hijo…al final será solo mi hijo…-

El semblante de Maki perdía color al igual que los latidos del monitor…pero la sonrisa de su rostro no se perdía mientras susurraba unos nombres.

.- Kenji…Dany…………..Kojiro………….-

.- Makiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Kojiro Hyuga tomaba las manos de su esposa mientras la llamaba…estaban tibias…pero tan bien lejanas ya que no lo sujetaban…ella sonreía terminado de pronunciar su nombre y la culpabilidad y tristeza lo aplastó.

Maki Akamine de Hyuga se había ido de este mundo.

Fin Flashback

.- E-entonces…él ya lo sabe…Dios mío…-

La Sra. Hyuga se puso de pie y la tomó por los hombros, le sonreía y a la vez su semblante era triste.

.- Vamos hija no te preocupes….Maki te eligió y ella sabría sus razones y Kojiro jamás seria capaz de dañarte de algún modo…te dejare a Kenjiro aquí, es todo muy triste para que él pequeño siga en el hospital…en cuanto se pueda se llevaran a Maki a Okinawa…a su hogar…su madre lo ha expresado así…-

Dany volvió a escuchar mencionar a la madre de Maki…. al parecer madre e hija no se habían llevado bien al final.

.- Esta bien tía.- Dany cargó a Kenjiro en sus brazos, el niño dormía placidamente.- lo llevare junto a Andrea y los demás chicos…desde hoy tiene muchos primos y tíos nuevos.-

La señora observó a Dany llevar a Kenjiro por las escaleras y susurrarle algo a alguien y regresar con una mirada brillante.

.- Te llevaré al hospital…-

.- No te preocupes querida, el joven Carl me espera afuera en el auto de Kojiro… no creo que sea conveniente que estés ahí…aunque se que Kojiro lo desea…cuida a mi nieto.-

.- Con todo el corazón….- titubeo un poco.- dile a Kojiro que nos veremos pronto…-

Esta asintió y salió de casa y Dany observó que subía al hermoso deportivo mientras Schneider le hacia una seña de que todo estaría bien.

.- Quisiera creerte Carl….pero se muy bien que nada será igual.-

-------------------------------------

Andrea sentía un pequeño cuerpo calientito a su lado…somnolienta abrió los ojos y distinguió una cabellera alborotada y un rostro levemente familiar.

.- Así que no fue un sueño eh….bienvenido a la familia Kenjiro Hyuga-Wakabayashi García……mmmm suena raro…..-

.- En verdad suena raro…-

Una voz infantil sonó cerca de ella y distinguió a otro pequeño mirando fijamente al que estaba junto a ella.

.- Y este gatito de donde vino??.- Daniel Wakabayashi veía al nuevo integrante con un gesto extraño.

.- Gatito??.-

.- Pues es el hijo del gato tonto no?? O eso o es un clon suyo….se parece demasiado a él…que molesto…-

Andrea sonrió…los niños de esa familia se parecían demasiado a alguien mas…Daniel era el clon malvado de su querido amigo fallecido Daniel (el gemelo de Dany) salvo las imperfecciones Wakabayashi como solía decir ella…mientras que los niños Ohzora era clones en serie de Tsubasa.

.- No te atrevas a molestarlo diablillo…este niño será parte de tu familia ahora…-

.- Queeeeeee???!!!!!!! Por que???!!!!!...-

.- Por que su mami se acaba de ir con Dios y tu hermana se hará cargo de cuidarlo un tiempo…entendiste??.-

.-S-si.-

Andrea sonrió mientras se levantaba y dejaba a los dos niños en la cama….Daniel al final se parecía al otro Daniel…eran de un gran corazón. Los miró de nuevo y observó con placer como Daniel tapaba al pequeño Kenjiro y se acurrucaba junto a él.

.- Yo también te cuidaré….seré tu hermano mayor…-

Kenjiro abrió sus ojos y miró a Daniel.

.- H-hermano??.-

.- Si, seremos hermanos.-

Los dos niños sonrieron y se volvieron a dormir.

-------------------------------------------------

.- Que cosa tan molesta.-

Dany y Andrea miraban la TV con un gesto de aversión…solo mencionaban el gran drama desatado con la muerte de la esposa del gran jugador Hyuga……las desgracias sufridas en las familias de los jugadores etc..

.- Pobre Hyuga…han de estar como buitres sobre él.- Andrea miró a su amiga mientras devoraba una tostada con mermelada.- Dany no comerás??.-

La castaña negó con la cabeza pero se esforzó en tomar un vaso de leche.

.- Esa es mi chica…recuerda que tenemos un pequeño nuevo que alimentar.- Dany se sonrojó para el asombro de Andrea…Dany estaba demasiado extraña.

.- Andrea…cuanto tiempo te quedaras conmigo??.-

.- El tiempo que me quieras…no quiero regresar a Paris…buscaré un departamento aquí cerca y…-

.- Puedes quedarte conmigo, Tía Maggie no volverá en unos meses…no quiero regresar a la Mansión Wakabayashi…aunque mamá este allí…no quiero regresar a mi departamento…simplemente no podría…Daichi estará aquí conmigo y los gemelos…-

.- Vaya, me sorprende que no me preguntaras el por que regreso a quedarme a Japón …aparte de ti…-

Dany miró a su amiga y observó ese dejo de tristeza que no se alejaba de sus seres queridos.

.- He roto el compromiso con Misaki…ahora que he terminado mis estudios lo he decidido, regresare a Japón y trabajare con tu mamá, me ha invitado y acepté….-

.- Pero y Taro??.- Dany jamás había visto a esa Andrea melancólica.- por que??.-

.- Amo mi trabajo y a Misaki…juntos…pero el parece que ama más al fútbol junto con Azumi que se ha hecho manager asistente del equipo de Taro….esa zorra…aunque estuviéramos comprometidos tenia que estar en medio siempre..."Ah, hola Misaki-chan…tu lesión debo cuidarla…a Misaki-kun le gusta la comida así…debes ser como Azumi en las tareas domesticas…Azumi-Azumi-Azumi…vieja metiche y zorra"…. Ella no entendió y Misaki jamás la hizo entender, trate de entenderla y aceptarla pero no pude…le deje el camino libre que le aproveche…-

Andrea terminó su tostada de un bocado, Dany creía haber visto a Misaki cuando fue lo de Genzo…pero Andrea había llegado semanas después…no era típico de Andrea darse por vencida…Azumi en su frágil apariencia en verdad seria una arpía??.

Se levantó y abrazó por la espalda a su amiga.

.- No sabes como siento todo esto Andrea…puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea, arreglaremos la habitación de invitados…tu no te preocupes..-

.- Hey, la que te vino a consolar fui yo.- sostuvo las manos de su amiga.- pero aun así acepto…sabes me gusta ese Kenjiro… también le cayó bien a Daniel…le dijo que ahora serian hermanos…-

.- En serio???.-

.- Sip, me recuerda tanto al primer Daniel…sabes??. Parece él reencarnado…-

.- Yo también pienso en eso.- dijo Dany sirviéndose mas leche.- yo también.-

-------------------------------------------------

La mañana continua serena, los chicos se mostraron contentos con Kenji y cuando supieron que también le gustaba el fútbol jugaron fascinados casi toda la mañana. Los gemelos eran diestros y se compaginaban muy bien y a pesar de que Kenjiro era menor un año que ellos los 3 se combinaban bien.

.- Hijo de Tigre…pintito…- Andrea los cuidaba mientras Dany preparaba el almuerzo.

.- Por que MAki escogería precisamente a Dany…que seguridad tendría de que Dany aceptara…o mas bien ella quería que.. no.. imposible….bah… la decisión de los que se han ido son extrañas.-

.- Ya deja de filosofar.- Dany estaba junto a ella.- ven ayúdame a servir…hey chicos terminen y lávense, es hora de almorzar.-

Se sentaron entre las risas y cabelleras despeinadas de esos pequeños futbolistas, no encendieron el televisor para evitar cualquier trago amargo…pero este de todas maneras llegó.

Una camioneta se estacionaba y Schneider apareció en la puerta llevando a rastras a un Kojiro Hyuga en un estado lamentable, Kenji reconoció a su padre pero se abrazó a Dany sin dirigirle la palabra.

.- Que sucedió??.- Dany veía el semblante lívido del delantero japonés mientras ayudaba a Schneider.

.- NADA…solo que el señor Hyuga ya no soporto tanta presión….no se como aguantó tanto…no ha comido nada desde ayer…los reporteros no lo dejan…el rumor de un divorcio e infidelidad previos suenan por todos lados…..la mamá de Maki es un buitre…deben dejar de molestar a los difuntos…- Schneider hablaba por pedazos…estaba furioso y claramente agotado también.

.- Vamos a llevarlo a mi habitación…tiene baño y…-

.- Lo mejor será llevarlo a otro cuarto alejado.- Jun Misugi entró detrás de ellos con maletín en mano.- aun esta ese estudio en el jardín???.-

Dany asintió y entre los 3 lo llevaron al anterior cuarto de estudios de Dany y Oliver, era muy amplio y tenía una cama cómoda, era también el lugar ideal para esas pijamadas. Estaba perfectamente limpia ya que la usaban regularmente los chicos.

Kojiro fue acomodado y cambiado de ropa tan rápido que Dany no pudo ni sonrojarse. Se veía tan desvalido…era un Kojiro que no reconocía.

Misugi lo revisó eficientemente y le aplico suero y varios medicamentos.

.- Se repondrá…??- Dany habló en un suave susurro que la sorprendió a si misma.

.- Si… Hyuga es muy fuerte y podrá salir adelante…tiene un cuerpo poderoso que siempre e envidiado…no lo perdonare si no se recupera… aunque creo que será lentamente…-

.- Tan mal esta??.- preguntó Schneider.

.- El desgaste físico acumulado se repondrá fácilmente…pero el mental tardara un poco…ha sufrido un colapso nervioso severo que no se debe dejar a la ligera… hablaré con el Juventus…no habrá problema…Hyuga no ha tomado vacaciones desde que se casó…-

.- Aparte de que la liga Europea estará de descanso mas de 2 meses.- dijo Schneider seriamente.- por eso yo estoy de vacaciones aquí al igual que Tsubasa y…- se calló de pronto al darse cuenta a quien mencionaría.

.- Claro que Kojiro se quedara aquí y si esos buitres quieren venir se toparan conmigo.- Andrea entraba con una bandeja con agua y compresas.- por cierto Misugi-kun, tu novia esta afuera.-

Yayoi no quería asomarse por si estaban desvistiendo a Hyuga y alguien le tomó de la mano asustándola un poco…y más se sorprendió al ver unos lindos ojos castaños y una sonrisa conocida.

.- Hola…eres la novia de Misugi-kun?? Yayoi…??—

Era como si fuera una niña pequeña de nuevo y Daniel G. Takashi le sonriera…como antes.

Esta lo miraba impávida mientras se dejaba de caer de rodillas frente a ese niño de 6 años de sonrisa retadora.

.- Como sabes mi nombre??.-

.- Yo soy Daniel…Daniel Waka…-

Pero el niño no terminó de decir su nombre ya que la joven pelirroja lo abrazaba efusivamente y tiernamente a la vez mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban.

.-Perdóname…perdóname…Daniel…-

Yayoi Tanada abrazaba a ese niño como si fuera su querido Daniel renacido…era idéntico a como lo recordaba….lo había llegado a querer tanto…se había sentido tan culpable cuando supo que había muerto…que no le sonreiría de nuevo…y ahora él estaba frente a ella…con su sonrisa.

.- _Creo que te perdoné desde hace mucho…si es que tenia algo que perdonarte..-_

Yayoi miró detenidamente a ese niño…la voz de Daniel la había perdonado…-

.- Que sucede??? He dicho algo??.-

.- N-no lo se…eres tan igual…idéntico…-

.- A mi otro hermano Daniel?? Ya me lo han dicho tanto que supongo que soy él de nuevo….-

Yayoi sonrió un poco enjugándose una lágrima mientras Misugi salía a su encuentro.

.- Yayoi…puedes pasar…hola joven Wakabayashi…-

Daniel lo miró con sus profundos ojos castaños y le habló en tono alzado.

.- Yo no te digo joven Misugi verdad?? Soy Daniel… y por el momento me caes mal al estar cuidando a ese gato tonto.- agitó su mano sonriéndole a Yayoi.- nos vemos amiga.- pero al pasar cerca de Jun pronuncio un débil_…."Cuídala"._

------------------------------------------

Esa noche fue agotadora, Hyuga había tenido mucha fiebre y Dany no se había separado de él, había informado a la tía Kanako ya en la mañana sobre el estado de su hijo y de lo difícil que seria el que ella estuviera allí…la prensa no debía saber que Kojiro estaba ahí… los funerales de Maki ya habían terminado y Hyuga había cumplido casi hasta el final, la señora Hyuga solo menciono que la madre de MAki había exigido hablar con él pero debido a su estado eso debía esperar.

.- No te preocupes querida, ella no sabe donde vives así que estará alejada.-

.- Acaso esa mujer es tan terrible??.- preguntó Dany.

La tia Kanako guardó silencio pero contestó.- Lo ultimo que se es que Kojiro nunca se llevó bien con ella aunque ella insistiera… Maki no tenia grandes lazos al final con ella…por eso decidió dejar a Kenjiro contigo…-

Andrea entró sigilosamente con una bandeja de limonada, después de que había terminado de hablar con ella le comentó a Andrea.

.- Por lo que me cuentas esa señora ha de ser una oportunista…Maki lo debía de haber sacado de alguien…-

.- Andrea!!!!!!.-

.- Oh vamos, la misma Maki me lo confirmó hace tiempo y me lo dijo directamente…el que haya cambiado un poco después de todo es otra cosa…-

Flashback

Maki se probaba varios pares de anteojos de sol en una prestigiosa tienda en el centro de Paris y miraba traviesamente a su reflejo el cual le devolvía la imagen de una joven elegantemente vestida.

.- Admirando tu triunfo??.-

Esta volteo a ver a una esplendorosa Andrea enfundada en un fino vestido de seda estilo chino…el cual sin mas adornos la hacia resaltar a lado de tanta mujer glamorosa.

.- Ah…hola Andrea, no sabia que estabas en Paris y si…estoy disfrutando mi gran triunfo como la nueva señora Hyuga y…-

.- Y disfrutando del dinero de Hyuga antes de que se te note la panza…que ridícula eres..-

.- C-como…como sabes…Dany…??-

.- A ella ni la metas…ella no necesitó de eso para amarrar a un hombre…pero tu si verdad Maki…solo piensa esto…te ama a ti o al hijo que esperas??.-

.- Eres una bruja…….-

.- Gracias por el cumplido…eso ya lo se…espero que seas feliz siendo la señora Hyuga…bye.-

.- Maldita!!!!.- Maki arrojó los lentes al suelo…destrozándolos.

Fin Flashback

.- En fin…el pasado no se puede cambiar…si yo pudiera….- Andrea suspiró profundamente.- Por cierto…Misugi-kun te revisó también….te has sentido mal??.-

Dany se puso un poco nerviosa y le contestó entre risitas.

.- N-no…pero dijo que me veía pálida…me recetó unas vitaminas y descanso…lo segundo va a estar difícil…-

.- Es cierto…pero no me convences totalmente…entendiste??.-

.- Andrea…

Flashback

.- Bueno Dany aquí están los medicamentos para Hyuga y como lo mas probable es que tenga fiebre alta te dejare estos mas..- Dany asentía leyendo atentamente la receta mientras Misugi la veía detenidamente.- Dany…estas extraña…- esta lo miró nerviosa.- cuando fue la ultima vez que te revisó un medico??.-

.- Hace 2 semanas…que estuve hospitalizada…después de lo de Genzo.-

.- Y??.-

Esta se sonrojó profundamente, desviando su vista.

.- Estas embarazada???.-

.- N-no lo se…no he podido…no he querido checarme…no quiero ilusionarme…-

.- Pero si en verdad lo estas?? Genzo lo supo??.-

.- La noche que murió…le dije de mi atraso…estaba tan feliz y luego no despertó…-

.- Murió feliz Dany…que te quede la tranquilidad de que no sufrió…el derrame le llegó dormido…murió pensando en ti.- sacó una agenda y garabateo rápido.- te veré la próxima semana si tienes algún malestar antes me llamas…TU sabes a donde y si no antes de que acabe la semana YO te llamaré.-

.- Pero Jun…- pero este la miró amenazadoramente.- bien…-

.- Buena chica…cuida de Hyuga…se lo merece.-

Fin Flashback

.- Iré a revisión la próxima semana…contenta??.-

Andrea la miraba con los ojos brillantes.

.- Y si en verdad estas embarazada…si son gemelos como auguro Genzo…me das uno…yo seré la madrina….yo los cuidaré…-

.- Ah… Andrea.- Dany solo podía observar a su emocionada amiga.

-------------------------------------------

Kenjiro ya es parte de la familia Ohzora-Wakabayashi-Takashi-Garcia (laaaaaaaaaargo no??) Hyuga ha quedado también en un estado lamentable y tendrá que tomar vacaciones obligatorias…y pues la duda del embarazo se acorta cada vez mas…nyos vemos.


End file.
